My Angel (Axton x Angel)-Borderlands 2
by MayaxZer0Always
Summary: Just a short one-shot or something about Axton x Angel. :3 Any ship name? Help me create one! I WILL try to update more frequently! Yes. I'm not dead. PLANNING TO DO A May0 (Maya x Zer0) FANFIC SOON! WAIT FOR THAT! ;) PM me if you have requests EXCEPT for some stuff. - - COMMENT OR REVIEW OR WHATEVER! :D


**My Angel**

**A/N: SPOILERS! So for those who haven't played the game or haven't reached the part where so-and-so happens, then I suggest not reading this. I warned you, so don't kill me later! ;)**

He downed the bottle or rakk ale for the tenth time. He was tired. Heartbroken, if that would be the most accurate word to use. Probably not.

He and his fellow Vault Hunters had just defeated, or just left, Control Core Angel. Where the one Guardian Angel on Pandora had died. And he was sure that he wasn't the only one upset. They also lost Roland, who was shot from behind by the bastard Handsome Jack. Then Lilith got captured, but she was able to return them all back to Sanctuary unharmed.

"A-another one." he ordered Moxxi groggily, taking a wad of cash from his back pocket.

"Careful, sugar. This is strong stuff. That's your eleventh bottle right there." Moxxi told him, taking the cash anyway and handing him the bottle.

"Who cares anymore?" he replied, taking the bottle from her hand. He opened it, and started downing the contents inside.

"Axton," interrupted a voice, "you can't keep drinking that forever."

He lowered the bottle from his lips, asking, "What's it to you?"

"If you kill yourself, who else would lead us around? Besides, you aren't the only one upset about her death." the voice answered.

"You wouldn't understand anyway. Just go and let me finish this. In peace."

"Look. Listen. Angel had to be killed. If not, the key could have kept charging, and Jack would rule Pandora. She asked us to do it."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! WE DIDN'T HAVE TO, BUT WE WERE ORDERED TO!" he shouted, mind throbbing.

"Calm down."

He lowered his voice until it was at a whisper, "Maya, just go."

There was silence. He was sure that she was still standing there.

"I don't know _exactly _how you feel, but...listen to me. She was a Siren. I hate to lose her. She helped us for a long time, I understand. But downing a hundred rakk ales won't help to push that pain away." Maya went on.

He finished the rest of the rakk ale, and got up, swaying a bit. He caught his balance on time. "What are you getting at?" he asked.

"We'll avenge her death. I promise. She won't die for nothing. We'll kill Jack, and everything will be fine."

"Alright. But I'm going back there to see if I can get back in."

"To Control Core Angel?! Axton, Jack probably sealed it off. And if you plan on wishing her goodbye, you should'a done it sooner!"

"I'm going." he stated. "And that's that."

"Alright. Fine. What will I tell the others then?!" she hissed, walking towards the exit near the slot machines.

"Just tell them I'll be back in a few hours. Say, roughly one to be exact."

"If not?"

"Then come look for me."

She looked angry and irritated. She hesitated at the door. "Fine." was all she said, and then she left.

* * *

><p>Axton was tired. Of all the drama. He wanted a break. A nice long break. He focused. He let his turret do most of the killing. Why he wasn't up to fighting, he couldn't tell.<p>

Once he reached the Bunker, he saw that where the entrance to Control Core Angel had been was blocked off by yellow tape reading "CAUTION DO NOT ENTER".  
><em>What's Hyperion gonna do?<em> he asked, putting his gun away and ripping the tape off. He forced the door open, and walked in. He saw that the elevator was still usable. He walked onto the platform, and made his way down.

He entered the room. Where he and the Vault Hunters first met Angel in person. It was...bitter memories. All of them. Flooded from the back of his mind to the front. He walked into the room where Roland was shot. Where Lilith was captured. Where Angel...was killed. He saw her. Her body.

She was dressed, or at least changed, into all white. A white outfit, similar to her previous black. She had her eyes closed. Her Angel wings spread out against the flat platform where she slept. There was a small smile on her lips.

He walked up to the platform. He wanted to see her. To see how she looked. To admire her. He didn't move once he got up there.

His eyes watered. Badly. He was so blind he couldn't see how she looked anymore. He went on his knees, letting his mind choose what he wanted to say. His lips broke apart, his voice hoarse, he muttered, "I didn't get to tell you that I love you."

"I know that already." replied a voice. The same voice that sounded like it was Angel.

* * *

><p>He looked up and opened his eyes. He wiped them. He looked at her. She was...moving.<p>

In a haste, he took from his backpack a bar of Eridium. He didn't know if he was hearing things...or even seeing things. All he knew was that he wasn't conscious of what he was doing. He brought the bar over her mouth.

_Maybe she'll eat it or something?_ he thought. Instead, he saw that once he let go of the bar, it was floating, and it glowed a bright purple color. Then a blinding combination of white and blue light blinded him.

He uncovered his eyes to see Angel. The Guardian Angel. She was standing there, smiling down at him, wings still there.

"Hello there." she greeted, smiling. He watched as she bent down to let their eyes meet.

He was unconscious of what he was doing. All he knew was between the next minute that passed, their lips had met.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello there, Vault Hunters! :) So, yeah. Like I said with the spoilers, I hope you read the note! :P Anyways, how was this? I wanted to do an Axton x Angel (AxAngel is what I call it :P) thing, and here it is. :) I will update REALLY late! Sorry if I'm not on frequently! Plan to do a May0 (Maya x Zer0) story cause we NEED MORE! All for now! Help me come up with a ship name for these two!**


End file.
